Sleeping secrets
by fictiongirl022
Summary: Goku cant even stop thinking of Vegeta when he's dead so he decides to go see him and tell him how he feels.
1. The Truth

Goku silently stalked through the halls of Capsule Corp., his ki suppressed as he treaded lightly down the corridor. He was supposed to be in Otherworld, sleeping like everybody else, but he couldn't sleep.

He couldn't stop thinking of Vegeta.

_**~ Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long ~**_

He couldn't stay for too long, knowing his luck, another Angel would go looking for him for one reason or another and find his bed empty.

They would find he had used his Instant transmission to go back to Earth. They knew he could, but they had trusted him not to.

But he didn't intend to stay that long, just long enough to watch Vegeta sleep for a few moments. That was why he'd come. He wanted to see Vegeta...

_**~ All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid ~**_

His breath hitched slightly as he reached the door of Vegeta's room. The lights were off and it looked like the door was locked.

He lifted two fingers to his head again. He'd only be two seconds; he just wanted to see how Vegeta looked when asleep.

_`He probably looks so cute when he's relaxed...' Goku mused, pausing. `Maybe I shouldn't go in...what if he's awake? What if I wake him up?'_

He frowned. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. After all, he was betraying King Yemma's trust and if Vegeta saw him...

_`I'll only be in there a few seconds! I'm already here now...if I'm caught, I'm caught...but...I...I only...I only want to see him again...just once...just see his face again...just for a moment...'_

His desire took over him and he faded out...

_**~ Can you hear me? ~**_

Fading back in on the other side of the door.

He looked around the room, his eyes finally resting on the figure on the bed. His breath caught in his chest.

Bare tan skin on black sheets. He blinked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Vegeta's bare tan skin. Illuminated by the moonlight shining in through the window...defining each curve...each muscle of Vegeta's body. Vegeta stretched slightly in his sleep and turned over, giving Goku a good view of his ass.

Goku breathed out a shaky breath.

"Vegeta..." He whispered softly. The figure on the bed moved slightly.

"Ka...Kakarott...?" Goku froze. Was Vegeta waking up?

"Vegeta...can you hear me?" He whispered, drawing closer to the bed. He got mere feet from Vegeta and leaned down to study his face.

_**~ Can you feel me in your arms? ~**_

Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he stared at Goku in wonder.

"Kakarott? What are you doing here?"

The other Saiyan blushed and stumbled backwards, trying to think of a reply, not once taking his eyes off of him. Vegeta looked into those eyes and saw concealed desires...and lust.

"I...I came here...t-to s-see you...V-Vegeta..." Goku stammered. Vegeta swallowed audibly.

"Why?" He whispered softly, uncertain if he really wanted to know.

_**~ Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself ~**_

"I...love you..." Goku whispered, almost silently, looking into Vegeta's deep glittering black eyes to see nothing but confusion.

"What...did you just say?"

"I-I...I love you..." Goku whispered, louder than before as he tore his eyes away from the Prince's. He didn't want to see what would happen, how Vegeta felt in return...he probably hated him. He turned his head away, dreading what would happen next.

"Y-You what?" He looked back at Vegeta to see his face shocked and slightly pale. He looked down and felt his face heat up. Vegeta wasn't covered. He stared at the floor near his feet.

_**~ Are all my thoughts of you ~**_

"I...I love you Vegeta...ever since we first met...even though you were trying to kill me...even though you hated me...I loved you." Goku paused and licked his lips nervously. "I...haven't been able to think of anything else...not in a long time..."

He closed his eyes and fidgeted nervously, anxious for Vegeta to do something, say something...

"Y-You...love me?" Goku's head snapped back up and his eyes locked with Vegeta's. They were blank, void of emotion. Goku didn't know what to say. Was Vegeta mad?

He dared to move closer, climbing onto the bed and reaching out a hand to touch Vegeta's face. Vegeta didn't move. Goku decided to take a chance and stroked Vegeta's cheek softly. Vegeta's eyes closed and a quiet moan slipped out of his lips.

"Yes...I love you Vegeta..."

_**~ Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight ~**_

Before he knew what was happening, Vegeta had pulled himself away from his touch and pushed him off the bed. Goku sat up and looked at him in despair...but his eyes widened as he saw Vegeta's face.

He was crying.

"Are you here to mock me?" Vegeta sobbed. "Do you hate me so much that you'd have to lie to me?" He roughly wiped a tear from his eye. "Who put you up to this?"

"Wh-What?" Goku asked, confused.

"Who put you up to this? Or did you just choose to come back and lie to me?" Vegeta cried.


	2. Promise my Love

"No one put me up to anything!" Goku said, watching a tear roll down Vegeta's cheek. "I came here to watch you sleep...but then you woke up and..."

_**~ I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things ~**_

"You're not joking?" Vegeta asked quietly, staring at the floor. Goku crawled back onto the bed and pulled Vegeta into a hug, breathing in the scent of his hair.

"Of course not! I love you!" Goku loosened his grip on the smaller Saiyan and gazed lovingly into his eyes. "I would never lie to you..."

He leaned his head down, stroking Vegeta's cheek softly with his thumb as he held his chin and brushed his lips gently over Vegeta's.

Vegeta's hands fisted in his hair tightly and pulled their lips together forcefully, his mouth moving quickly over Goku's as he crawled into his lap. Goku shivered in his arms and wrapped his own around Vegeta's bare back, pulling them closer together and stroking up and down in soothing motions. Only when his hands gripped Vegeta's ass did Vegeta remember he was naked.

His mouth broke its contact with Goku's when Goku gently squeezed his ass and a loud moan erupted from his lips. God...how long had he wanted this? Soft lips caressed his neck, teeth giving gentle nips as he was lifted a bit higher and orange cloth rubbed against him.

Before he could stop himself, he cried out as his hardening member was stroked by the orange material that the other man wore...and Goku cried out as well as his own arousal was stimulated by Vegeta's hips.

_**~ Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me) ~**_

Vegeta groaned and lowered his hands, fisting them instead in the other Saiyan's shirts and ripping them from his body, tossing them onto the floor behind him. He pressed himself fully against Goku's torso and moaned at the wonderful sensation of skin against skin.

Goku groaned and pressed Vegeta more firmly against himself, feeling the smaller Saiyan's desire rub onto his stomach. He swiftly turned them over and pinned Vegeta to the bed, grinning as Vegeta purred at his display of dominance. Vegeta was...submitting to him...

He quickly yanked his gi pants off, kicking them off the side of the bed, to land near his shirts as he leaned forward again to capture Vegeta's lips. He felt a strong wave of possession as Vegeta parted his legs and clung at his shoulders, panting as they broke away again.

"Vegeta...are you sure you want this..." He whispered, feeling Vegeta's body desperately straining to reach him.

"Yes! Please Kakarott...I want this..." Goku slowly stroked his hands down Vegeta's sides, gripping his thighs and lifting them to get better access to Vegeta's entrance. Slowly, carefully, he positioned himself and began pressing in gently, hearing Vegeta cry out as he was slowly filled. "Kakarott!"

_**~ I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears ~**_

Goku moaned at the feeling of warmth and tightness surrounding his aching need and basked in the moment, allowing Vegeta to adjust to his length, before giving a small thrust forward. Vegeta moaned and clung to him franticly, arching his back and panting in his ear.

Goku thrust forward again, harder this time and watched Vegeta's face flush with passion and pleasure. He'd wanted to do this...see Vegeta like this...hold Vegeta like this for so long...he'd never thought he'd actually be able to do this...that this was only for his dreams...

He started thrusting at an even pace, leaning down and kissing Vegeta's lips softly. Vegeta kissed him back fervently, wrapping his legs around his hips. When they broke away again, Vegeta moaned softly and crystal tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Vegeta?" Goku was worried. Why was Vegeta crying? Had he hurt him? He stopped his movements, lifting a hand to Vegeta's cheek. "Are you okay?"

_**~ Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself ~**_

Vegeta opened his eyes, staring up at him through shimmering black orbs and nodded. Goku was still worried. Vegeta leaned up and kissed him again, stroking his hands down Goku's sides, clinging to his hips and withdrawing Goku back slightly before pushing him back in and moaning.

Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta's shoulders and pulled him back to sitting in his lap, hearing Vegeta moan softly and feeling his arms wrap around his neck.

"Gods...Kakarott...harder...please..." Vegeta panted.

Goku groaned...his voice was so needy... He stroked his hands back down Vegeta's back and rested one on each hip before lifting them gently and slamming up into Vegeta's heat franticly. Vegeta made a strange choking noise as Goku pushed deeper and he stopped to look at Vegeta's face.

His eyes were wide and his mouth was open in a silent scream. Goku's own eyes widened and he lifted Vegeta back up quickly.

_`Have I hurt him? Oh shit, please say I haven't hurt him!'_

"Vegeta...?"

_**~ Are all my thoughts of you ~**_

Dazed obsidian eyes slowly focused on him. His eyes searched them for pain, an answer, anything, but found only pleasure. Vegeta panted heavily; sweat dripping down the side of his face and landing on Goku's thigh. Goku shivered; it felt so cold...

"Are you okay Vegeta?" Vegeta slowly nodded, still taking deep breaths.

"More." He demanded, tightening his grip on the taller Saiyan's shoulders and staring into his eyes. Goku was unsure...Vegeta had seemed to be in pain...

"Vegeta..." Vegeta wriggled his hips, causing him to breathe in sharply.


	3. Goodnight

"Pleeeeease..." Goku snarled ferally and continued ramming into Vegeta roughly, quickly, almost savagely and grinning at the screams bursting out of Vegeta's throat.

With a cry, he powered into Super Saiyan, enveloping them in his golden glow as his teal eyes fixed on Vegeta's onyx orbs. Vegeta reached out and gripped his golden locks, pulling his face against his neck as Goku continued to hammer into him.

Goku licked the sweat from Vegeta's neck, enjoying the salty taste as Vegeta powered up to match him. He moved his head back and stared intensely into glimmering emerald.

"I...I-I love you..." Goku moaned and closed his eyes, thrusting even faster, feeling the edge nearing quickly. He leaned forward and kissed Vegeta's cheeks softly, feeling Vegeta's hot, panting breath flow over his face.

_**~ Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight ~**_

When he pulled back, soft fluttering kisses were placed along his jawline, words whispered between each one.

"I love you too...forever...mine..."

Goku was so close, he could feel it. He grabbed Vegeta's arousal and began stroking it in time with his thrusts, hearing Vegeta scream even louder and feeling hot liquid spill onto his hand and stomach.

The muscles around him clenched and he screamed too, releasing himself deep into his Prince and collapsing forward onto him, pinning him to the bed again. He panted heavily, his eyes still closed as he relaxed in the afterglow.

Slender fingertips stroked his cheek and his eyes snapped open, taking in the wonderful view of a sated and content Vegeta. Jet eyes stared into his own and he stroked a hand through the other Saiyan's charcoal locks, hearing him purr softly at the contact.

"You have to go..." Vegeta whispered softly, his voice full of sorrow. Goku's heart sank as he looked at the clock. It was 5am...the angels would realise he was missing soon.

"Yes..." Goku sighed, his own voice grieved. Vegeta pulled him down for another kiss.

_**~ Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here ~**_

"Return to me Kakarott..." Vegeta whispered as he broke away. Goku nodded and climbed off the bed, picking up his clothes and pulling them on quickly.

They both turned to each other.

"I love you..." They whispered in unison. Goku's eyes filled with tears.

"I don't want to go!" Vegeta climbed off the bed and pulled him close.

"I know...but you have to." Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta, cradling him close and kissing him again before letting him go and stepping back.

"You're right..." He lifted two fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes, focusing on his destination. Vegeta watched him silently. His eyes opened again.

"Don't forget...you still owe me a fight." Vegeta said, folding his arms over his bare chest. Goku grinned happily.

"I look forward to it...goodbye...love..." The taller Saiyan disappeared and left Vegeta in his room...

_**~ But still you wake and know the truth ~**_

He sighed and was about to climb back into bed when he saw something navy on the floor. It was too small to be something of his...

He leaned down and picked it up, staring at it.

_`One of Kakarott's wristbands...'_ He looked up at the ceiling.

"Thank you..." He whispered softly. He walked to his dresser and placed the band under some of his clothes, after lifting it to his nose and breathing in Goku's comforting scent.

_**~ No one's there ~**_

He set his mask back into place and closed the drawer, heading to the bathroom to clean up and start his training for the day.

`I'll give him a fight he'll never forget...' He promised himself, closing the door behind him and smirking.

_**~ Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black ~**_


End file.
